


De-stressor

by bluebismuth



Series: RTAH Smut [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Fake AH Crew, Hand Jobs, Injury, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Riding, Trans Male Character, gav is trans and jeremy is nb god bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Gavin and Jeremy have some alone time together after a long heist.





	De-stressor

Jeremy and Gavin didn’t want to let go of each other.

They, along with the rest of the crew, had finally finished up a long, dangerous heist. They all had various injuries on the ride home, with Steffie tending to Gavin’s injuries. Jeremy kept their arms on Gavin the whole time, clutching his hand to distract him while Steffie put disinfectant on the wound in his arm—he had been dragged against a brick wall by a cop before Jack stepped in and put a bullet in the cop’s shoulder.

Once Steffie was done bandaging Gavin’s arm, she let him go. Jeremy immediately gathered their boyfriend in their arms, holding him close and stroking his hair.

“Jeremy, love, ‘s all done. We don’t have to worry anymore.”

“You say that…” Jeremy let out a weak chuckle, looking out the car window.

Gavin hummed in thought, shifting so his head was laying on his partner’s lap. “Well, we could always take a bath. Think some warm water ‘n bubbles’ll help?”

Jeremy sighed. It did sound nice—they barely had proper time to sit down in the past week, let alone take a bath. And having some alone time with Gavin was always nice, even if all they did was tease each other.

“Okay,” they finally said. They placed an arm over Gavin’s chest, and he snuggled into their hold.

———

As soon as they reached the penthouse, Jeremy and Gavin ducked into the bathroom attached to their bedroom. The tub was smaller than the one in the main bathroom, but everyone else probably needed it more than they did.

Gavin turned on the water before undressing, getting the occasional help from Jeremy due to his injuries. He sat on the edge of the tub while Jeremy dug around for some bubble bath. While he didn’t find any, Jeremy did pull out a bath bomb that smelled like lavender and jasmine (according to the label, at least). Gavin’s eyes lit up, encouraging Jeremy as he took off the packaging and put the bath bomb inside the tub. As it fizzed and turned the water a deep, royal purple, Gavin returned the earlier flavor by helping Jeremy undress.

When they stepped into the tub, it was clear that it was better suited for just one person. But they didn’t mind—if anything, the small space they had made it even more intimate. Gavin situated himself between Jeremy’s legs, resting his head on their shoulder.

Maybe it was the scents in the bath bomb, or the fact that they could finally relax, but Gavin had an idea. He never had the time to have Jeremy all to himself—and a straight week of that was near torturous. Gavin lifted his head up, giving Jeremy a kiss. While they reciprocated, their breath hitched as Gavin’s mouth went lower, kissing along their neck.

“Wanna jack you off,” he mumbled. “Wanna bounce on your cock, Jeremy.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened and their cheeks immediately turned red. “That was…definitely something,” they said, nervously laughing. But then again, the image of Gavin stroking them and working himself open on them was too good to pass up. “But I like the sound of that.”

Gavin shifted so he was right in front of Jeremy, taking their legs and spreading them. One ended up going over the side of the tub as Gavin moved in, taking their cock in his hand. Jeremy was immediately receptive to the action, thrusting into Gavin’s hand. “Stay still, Lil J. Can’t hold onto you very well when my only good arm is working you.”

“Mm, I’ll try…” It was hard to resist the urge to get more pleasure out of the experience, especially when Gavin couldn’t hold them down. They pressed themself against the side of the tub, gripping the edge. “Gav, please, just touch me,” he begged.

“Jeremy, I’m already touching you.” Gavin gave their cock a light squeeze, which made them stiffen for a moment.

“I mean other than my dick, smartass.”

Gavin couldn’t help but chuckle. He obliged, though, scooting closer to Jeremy and placing his other hand in the crook of their neck. They leaned into Gavin’s touch, reciprocating when he leaned in to kiss them.

When he pulled away, though, Gavin also took his hand off Jeremy’s cock. They let out a pathetic whine at the loss. “Don’t worry, Jeremy,” he reassured. “You’ll get to be inside me in a bit.”

“In a bit? We’re right here together.”

“No, I’m…I wanna find a condom.” Gavin stood up, translucent purple water dripping off of him as he left the tub. “Be right back!” he called as he ducked into their bedroom. Jeremy was silently thankful that they had a hardwood floor as they slumped further into the tub. Gavin hadn’t gotten them to cum yet, so they were left hard and aching for stimulation.

Before long, though, Gavin reappeared with a wrapped condom in tow. He ripped open the package with his teeth—“Fuckin’ showoff,” Jeremy teased—and got back in the tub. They sat up, letting him roll the condom on their cock. Even just the feeling of Gavin’s fingers brushing against them got Jeremy worked up again.

“You’re ready?” Gavin asked.

“As ready as you are.”

Jeremy scooted to the middle of the tub and picked Gavin up by his hips. He swung his legs around their waist as he lowered himself onto their cock, letting out a breathy moan as Jeremy filled him up. He placed his hands on their shoulders as they filled him up to their base.

“Now you’re the one getting all flustered, huh?” Jeremy teased, squeezing his hips. Gavin scoffed, but his cheeks were clearly flushed. He let Jeremy guide him as he thrusted, rocking as he clenched around them. Jeremy moved their hands back, groping his ass as he moaned. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you?”

Gavin nodded, letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Jeremy was sort of teasing and controlling normally, but he found out that they were even more so after being worked up with no release—and he loved it.

One of Jeremy’s hands left his ass, and Gavin was a little disappointed until they caught him off guard by rubbing a thumb against their clit. “Ah—!” he cried out, biting his tongue so the other crew members couldn’t hear them.

“Don’t wanna let the others know, do you?”

“W-well…” Gavin figured at least someone knew before they even got to the bathroom, but even then, hearing faint moans would be awkward at best for everyone else. Jeremy rubbed at his clit again, although his moan this time was quieter.

Gavin could feel his orgasm building, and he buried Jeremy in him further, trying to get them to reach his g-spot. “Jeremy, I’m…” He sighed, gripping their shoulders.

“Yeah, Gav?”

“I-I think I’m gonna come soon.”

“Mm…lay your head down. On my shoulder,” Jeremy told him. Gavin complied, moaning into their skin as they placed their mouth on his neck, biting and sucking dark hickies onto him. With a few more strokes to his clit, Gavin came, burying Jeremy deep inside him. They moaned as his fluids rushed out, but they still hadn’t come yet. Gavin cried out as Jeremy guided his hips, thrusting up into him, but he still tried to meet their thrusts.

Before long, Jeremy was on the verge of coming. Their thrusts started getting more erratic, and—before they could let out a loud moan—Gavin kissed them, opening his mouth to let their tongue explore. Jeremy used one hand to keep Gavin’s hips pinned down as they came, and the other to hold the back of his head as they kissed.

Eventually, the sensitivity kicked in, and Jeremy pulled away from the kiss and out of Gavin. They were panting, sinking back into the water. “Fuck…” they gasped.

“I assume that was good?” Gavin asked. Jeremy nodded, still too worn out for a proper response. He leaned over and kissed their forehead. “I’ll take care of you, love, don’t worry.” 

From there, Gavin took Jeremy’s condom off and trashed it, helping them get out of the bath. They’d recovered enough that they could dry themself off, both of them exchanging small, quick kisses throughout. 

Neither of them really wanted to change into pajamas, stumbling into bed naked. Gavin pulled Jeremy close, folding himself into their arms—he tended to get cuddly after sex, and they were happy to indulge him.


End file.
